Terri Garr
Terri Ann Garr , aka Teri Garr, from Lakewood, Ohio, is the actress who played Roberta Lincoln in . Garr earned an nomination in 1983 for her supporting role in the comedy . She is also well-known for her roles in ' comedy classic (1974, co-starring Kenneth Mars) and 's science fiction epic (1977). Her other film credits include uncredited appearances in no less than five Elvis Presley movies from 1963 to 1967, including Kissin' Cousins (1964, with Yvonne Craig and directed by Gene Nelson), Roustabout (1964, with K.L. Smith), Viva Las Vegas (1964, with Pete Kellett and Lance LeGault), and Clambake (1967, with James Gregory, Marj Dusay and Angelique Pettyjohn). Her later films include Maryjane (1968, with Byron Morrow and her Trek co-star Bruce Mars), the Monkees' movie Head (1968, with Logan Ramsey, Abraham Sofaer, Charles Macauley and an uncredited Tania Lemani), The Conversation (1974), Won Ton Ton, the Dog Who Saved Hollywood (1976, with Keye Luke, Dean Stockwell, and Ricardo Montalban), Oh, God! (1977, with Jeff Corey and David Ogden Stiers), The Black Stallion (1979), Honky Tonk Freeway (1981, with Jeffrey Combs), The Black Stallion Returns (1983), Mr. Mom (1983, with Christopher Lloyd, Graham Jarvis, Carolyn Seymour, Derek McGrath, Michael Ensign, and Bruce French), Firstborn (1984, with Peter Weller), After Hours (1985, with Dick Miller), Mom and Dad Save the World (1992, with Wallace Shawn, Thalmus Rasulala, and Dennis Madalone), Dumb & Dumber (1994, with Mike Starr and Charles Rocket), Michael (1996, with Tom Hodges and Wallace Langham), and Dick (1999, with Kirsten Dunst and Saul Rubinek). In addition, she was seen in Robert Altman's films The Player (1992) and Prêt-à-Porter (1994), both of which also featured Sally Kellerman. The former film also featured appearances by Rene Auberjonois, Paul Dooley, Louise Fletcher, Whoopi Goldberg, Joel Grey, Malcolm McDowell, Bert Remsen, Dean Stockwell, Brian Tochi, and Ray Walston. Besides her appearance on Star Trek, Garr has also appeared on such classic television shows as Batman (1966, with William O'Connell), The Andy Griffith Show, M*A*S*H, The Bob Newhart Show, and Barnaby Jones (1974, with William Sargent and Mariette Hartley), and hosted Saturday Night Live (1983, while Joe Piscopo was in the cast). She also had a recurring role as Sgt. Phyllis Norton on the crime series McCloud, starring Diana Muldaur and Ken Lynch. Others she worked with on this show include Lawrence Montaigne, Michael Pataki, Nehemiah Persoff, Brock Peters, Eugene Roche, Joseph Ruskin, and Gregory Sierra. Most recently, she had a recurring role as Phoebe's mother on Friends, voiced the role of Mary McGinnis on Batman Beyond and in the movie Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (with Dean Stockwell and Frank Welker), and has guest-starred on such shows as Frasier (starring Kelsey Grammer), ER, and ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit''. Garr was diagnosed with in 1999, after suffering from the disease for 16 years. Garr joins David L. Lander as a Trek actor afflicted with the disease. Despite this, she has continued to work occasionally in film and television. In December 2006, she underwent surgery to treat a brain aneurysm and is said to be "recovering nicely." http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20005817,00.html External links * * * - pictures, links and trivia de:Teri Garr es:Teri Garr Garr, Teri Garr, Teri